Northwest Morose
The collaboration between the crews of Delusions of Grandeur and Northwest Morose lasted from late 1997 until the end of NWMorose in early 2002. Back in 1997, Alan had finished two episodes of Delusions, and Shawn had just finished a term in a communications class that was held at KBVR. Alan was searching for new features to add to the show, and was toying with the idea of adding a segment where other producer's works would be presented (this idea eventually culminated in the 'film festival' episodes of Delusions). Alan mentioned this idea to another producer (Charles Lind), who broke the news to him that some other guy had the same idea and was turning it into his own KBVR show. Alan went into the editor to talk to this new producer, and met KShawn. They discussed Shawn's idea, Alan showed him the first couple Delusions episodes, and that's essentially how it all started. During the conversation, Shawn mentioned he needed some people to appear in the promotional spot announcing the premiere of the show and asking people to submit their movies. Alan volunteered himself and then-Delusions co-host Jason for the commercial. They starred as two guys chasing another guy across campus. It involved lots of Alan and Jason running all over campus and up stairs. Over and over. Can't remember what the point was, but anyway. The spot premiered on episode 7 of Delusions, and Northwest Morose was underway. While Jason was less than enthusiastic about sticking around, Alan continued on as an occasional co-host. Shawn made his debut on Delusions in episode 8, and became an occasional co-host, sometimes accompanied by NWM castmembers like Sasha Maclaren and Ryan Meeker. People moving from Delusions to NWM was much more commmon. Shawn recruited Chrissy Slayden and Katy Zilverberg away to co-host, with Chrissy inheriting the role of newswoman Automatic Jones. Unfortunately, not long after their infamous 'show up for the shoot drunk' episode, they disappeared. In the meantime, other people appeared on NWM. Dan Magill made appearances in Shawn's movies Elba & Him and Sunday Morning Chill. Sketches from Delsuions appeared on NWM (Jedi2, Stop-Motion 2), and vice-versa (Got Milk?, I'll Never Do Acid Again). Shawn found some new co-hosts, too. He recruited the trio of 'spice girls' away soon after their first Delusions appearance, broadcasting some of their school plays and other things. Over the years, NWM moved away from presenting other people's works and focused more on Shawn's (generally superior) movies. These included the aforementioned slasher flic Sunday Morning Chill, A Minor Disposal Problem, the crayon-drawing animation My New Daddy, and the dystopian Rosser Tin series. In fact, the final Rosser Tin featured great guest appearances from Warren Blyth and Jonason Ho as villains Toad and Dr. Peepers. Unfortunately, in 2000, health and other concerns derailed NWM. Shawn stayed on as a segment producer for Delusions for the rest of the run of the show, showing his movies there instead. Finally, in 2002, the last episode of NWM was produced. It was always a running theme of the show that every episode was supposed to be the 'final' one, but a real series finale was never completed. With Shawn's and Alan's crews now indistinguishable from one another, no attempts were made to separate people into production groups. American Peephole was the culmination of Shawn and Alan's team-up nearly five years earlier, with the two separate groups now considered one as they move into post-KBVRTV, post-Delusions, and post-Morose. Image Gallery alan_jason_breezeway.jpg groupnw.jpg warren_toad.jpg chrissy_drunk.jpg jonason_drpeepers.jpg Category:KBVR Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:Other KBVR Shows Category:American Peephole Category:Alan Winston Category:Jenn Edgar